The Warrior: Journey of a Slave and a Princess
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kagome is a Ming princess who has been kidnapped by a Mongolian Army. A former Korean slave saves her and she finds herself falling in love with him but the Korean General falls in love with her as well, he and the slave fight for her love. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters but I do own the characters that are not apart of the series.

_**Summary**_:_ Kagome is a Ming princess who has been kidnapped by a Mongolian Army. A former Korean slave saves her and she finds herself falling in love with him but the Korean General falls in love with her as well, he and the slave fight for her love. But who will win? And will they make it back to Korean and China?  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter One:**_

_~::~The Beginning~::~  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

I remember when I first met him, that silver-haired slave. I was captured by the Mongolian Army, so I could marry the Yuan Emperor so that he may legitimize his claim over all China since I am the Ming Princess, daughter of the Ming Emperor. Of course, I was not happy with it and I've starved myself, refusing to eat while my sister and our friend, disguised themselves as women warriors that are loyal to my father. My older sister, Hanakou, could pass for a female warrior for she had skill in weaponry and martial arts. She would stay by my carriage and protect any man who dared try to speak with me. Our friend, Sango, daughter of one of my father's nobles could pass for one as well since she too was taught weaponry but she was gifted fighting with a giant Boomerang while my sister mastered swords, sword-staffs, and archery. Along with us is a priestess who knows how comfort me and give me high hopes of soon going home but she could not persuade me into eating for I would suffer until I was home in the Palace. During our journey, we were attacked by Koreans.

_**- - - - -**_

A group of young men, soldiers with Chinese guards surrounded them as they entered the Ming Emperor's castle. A silver haired boy remained by a frail old man's side, his master. His name was InuYasha, he was a slave ever since he could remember and his father died in war with China and Korea and his mother, she had a fatal illness leading him to having no place to go and open for the slave market. His older brother ran way after their father died, he ran away to become stronger. The slave's amber eyes traveled toward the general, his named was General Bankotsu. He seemed to have an arrogant attitude and is completely inexperienced but the man that walks beside him use to be an army general, his name is Sesshomaru. He looked just like InuYasha but he knew that could not be his brother, it was just impossible.

There was an archer, his name was Miroku and he seemed to be nice to InuYasha and helped him whenever he needed help but InuYasha found himself disliking one of the soldiers, Koga since he had a nasty and cocky attitude which seemed to make InuYasha want to kick him in his throat but he always behaved for his master and he wouldn't just slip up in front o him.

"OPEN THE DOORS!" a Chinese guard said, letting the horses and soldiers through along with the other Chinese guards. When they went inside they were immediately surrounded by the Chinese Army, a sergeant had glared at them.

Bankotsu had a blank and impatient stare, he merely made his horse stop five paces from the Chinese army, "We're here for the peace settlement."

"Kill all the guards and send them off to prison." what exactly was happening?! Bankotsu had on a shock expression and was ready to attack him but an old Korean man shook his head. Bankotsu snarled, he was ready to go at it with him and he couldn't take this anymore because they were sent to exile. Their plan had gone all wrong, but why? They did nothing to anger the Chinese.

- - - - -

Sand. Nothing but sand and a hot Sun was around them, the sky was cloudless as they walked. InuYasha stood by his master's side, slowly every soldier and traveler were dying from dehydration. InuYasha looked at the General who still had his horse, all he could do was suck his teeth.

"Where are we going General?" Miroku asked, the General stopped his horse and looked down at him.

"We are going to Korea, we have to tell them we were not accepted by the Ming Emperor and that we were sentenced to exile." General Bankotsu looked ahead now, his horse walking on the sand before they walked into a battle site. Fresh blood and bodies scattered across the sand and weapons still available and able to be used. "Take some of the weapons, you'll need them."

Miroku had gotten more arrows while Sesshomaru decided he wasn't going to get anything. Bankotsu waited for others. Blood splattered on the sand from the coughing frail old man, InuYasha immediately went to his side and helped him up.

"I'll be fine." he said, his name was Myoga. He was kind to InuYasha, and never treated him less then a slave but more. InuYasha remained silently and saw someone give up their horse so the old man good rest atop of it but the General came walking over and this seemed to piss InuYasha off.

Bankotsu had a smug looked on his face, "He's going to die soon." those five words that InuYasha already knew but didn't want to hear, especially from the General. The marks always hurt of when he was hit on his back by the sheath of the General's sword. InuYasha didn't pay him any mind but take the reigns of the horse and held them as the brown animal walked beside him.

- - - - -

It was nighttime. InuYasha sat beside his master who laid down in what seemed to look like an olden day stretcher. Myoga coughed and heaved a bit before breathing slowly then back to normal. He slowly moved his head toward InuYasha, taking off a necklace that had the Korean symbol of Warrior. "I give you this and my sword," he then went over to his sash that was around his hips and slid out the sword from his red obi-like sash. On the top part of the sheath had caligraphic Korean words of honorable warrior. Amber eyes widened, had he not ever in his life received a gift and this made his eyes look glassy but he tried to be strong. These were parting gifts and InuYasha could not believe this nor accept this in his mind nor his heart. He looked at his master.

"Thank you." was said in a small whisper, Myoga merely smiled and coughed a bit before speaking.

"Do not think you owe me anything, I always wished I could be buried in my hometown but it seems far more impossible for that. I do not want to burden you with my dead body." said Myoga who slowly drifted off to sleep but InuYasha knew he was doing more then sleeping, he was slipping away, away from life and the world they resided in.

* * *

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha nor its characters but I do own the characters that are not apart of the series.

_**Summary**_:_ Kagome is a Ming princess who has been kidnapped by a Mongolian Army. A former Korean slave saves her and she finds herself falling in love with him but the Korean General falls in love with her as well, he and the slave fight for her love. But who will win? And will they make it back to Korean and China?  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Two:**_

_~::~The Ming Princess~::~  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

InuYasha had carried Myoga's body in a carriage before sunset. He knew the General and the army wouldn't care, the one who would care would be Miroku. The sun was rising and its blazing heat made sweat beads slowly fall down his head but this did not stop the former slave. He walked with ever ounce of strength he had as he was being drenched with sweat and how he wished there was water or food nearby but it would take years to find such a place that could do give him his body's needs.

- - - - -

"Where's InuYasha?" asked Miroku, who wandered around the area they had camped at last night.

The General had fix the saddle and reigns, strapping them on tightly. "Who cares?" he bluntly said before mounting on the horse, swing his right leg over and sitting upright. Miroku frowned and sighed a bit before walking with the soldiers.

It seemed to be hours before they could see anything even a slight place of land. Now it was their turn to be drenched in their own sweat and slowly falling into dehydration. Koga's blue eyes wandered the place, from his good sense of smell he knew he smelt food but he wasn't sure and he wasn't going to make a complete idiot of himself but Miroku then shouted,

"A town! Look there!" he pointed west of their direction, the soldiers and what was left of the travelers cheered before they all made their way over there. People of the town looked calm, happy as they ate until they heard the ground start to shake unexpected before seeing almost 50 men coming their way. Many ran and screamed but the people who owned this town stood fierce in front of it, ready to attack.

The General slowed down, pulling the reigns causing his horse to skid but to stop just in time. "We need food and water." he said in calm voice.

"Do you have money? Food and water cost money." said one man, he wasn't liking the Koreans too much for he thought they were mongolians.

"No..." said Miroku, he said it in a low whisper as everyone looked disappointed.

"Well, you a'in't gettin any!" said a chubby older man, he acted as if the Koreans were the enemy but they were far from it. A woman, wearing white and red, her hair tied back in a low ponytail with bangs that covered the front of her hair and two bangs that went against her face but looped and tied into the white ribbon as well. Along side her was a girl that was estimated to be about eightteen while Kikyo, the priestess was about was pale and her hair was a jet black, her eyes chocolate brown. Many men thought the woman was beautiful.

Kikyo looked at the Korean army, placing her bow down on the sand. "Are you from the Korean Palace?" she asked, she could tell by the symbols on some of their army and the color.

"Yes, we are." said Miroku, he wasn't going to let Bankotsu mess them up from this great chance.

Kikyo merely smiled. "You men can have whatever you like, its all on me and do not protest." she walked away to eat a bowl of rice and the men ran and ate savagely when food arrived at their tables.

Where Bankotsu was sitting at, a man came over and greeted him with a giant Mongolian sword which seemed to impress him but he didn't know it was actually a Mongolian sword. He checked to see how straight it was and how sharp, seeing that it was crafted perfectly he thanked the man for such a gift. Not too far, they could see a giant army heading this way and some people screamed and ran. Sesshomaru arched his thin silver eyebrow. He could tell they were Mongols. When the army made their way the General had walked over to a carriage and the Korean wanted to see just what was in there.

"Princess, do you still refuse to eat?" said the man, who bowed. He had black curly-like hair and dark purple. A woman had already came out the carriage, wearing a beautiful florescent pink purple with a small pink obi. She wore one purple robe and one gold robe. Her hair was straightened and placed in a small bun as she wore a royal crown on her head. Her lips were painted blood red. Bankotsu looked in awe at the princess. She had looked at him once before going inside the carriage.

- - - - -

InuYasha could not find a good place to bury his former master, and he decided that he would rest soon. When he finally caught his breath and opened his eyes halfway to see, he saw a town and this made him run fast. When he reached the town, he went to a corner to rest the now covered body. He sat beside it, realizing he had no money. The silver haired man just breathed heavily as his throat started to get dry but luckily, he was in the shade. Kikyo, looked at him and frowned for she felt bad that he could not afford food and she realized that he must of been apart of the Korean army. She had gotten a tray of a bowl of rice and a plate of small grilled fish. On the side were two full cups of water. The man turned to the priestess who smiled at him and placed the tray in his lap, InuYasha would of said something in gratitude but she already knew that he was thankful. A small nod was done before walking away. InuYasha picked up the tray and walked over to a table, alone he was until Mirokyu sat near him.

"Hey, how's it going? Did you bury him, yet?" asked the archer, InuYasha didn't bother to speak to him. He just had a small frown so that could signify that he had not done the deed he was wanting to do. Miroku fully understood and ate some of his rice with the chopsticks.

All of a sudden, you could hear screaming. Well, more like ranting. InuYasha stood to see what the mischief was going on but when he found out, he went into a fit of rage. A chubby Mongolian man had spat on Myoga's dead body while shouting, "Why is this disgusting corpse here?!" he snapped. InuYasha picked up a spear and ran to him, ready to release his fury. Kagome had opened the small window of the carriage to see what the yelling was about. Her eyes caught a glimpse of flowing silver hair and blood raining down on him, half of a human head rolled across the sand as many women screamed in fear and many men gasped. The silver haired slave had spun the spear with his forefinger twirling around it. He had sliced the man in half and cut his off what was left of his head and even blood had drenched him a bit but that was something washable and it did not even bother the amber eyed man.

"It looks like the General is impressed." A girl who was pale like snow, cornflower blue long hair that ended to her knees and azure blue eyes but had a white eye-patch on her left eye. She had to between the ages of sixteen and seventeen, she wasn't too tall nor too short, she was curvaceous and wore a white kimono that had a long bow that was the color of a sky blue since it was apart of the obi. The linen was dark blue and the sleeves were longer then her arms, she had thigh-high white clear socks and dark blue flat shoes. The kimono went to her mid-upper thighs and her lips painted cherry red as she had sky blue eye shadow, had said. Kagome looked at Hanakou and then at a girl with dark brown hair that was in a ponytail dark brown eyes with pink eyeshadow on them. She wore a black jumpsuit with pink armor on the shoulders, lower arms, knees, her backside and stomach. A giant boomerang was mounted sideways on her back as they traveled. A small cat was along side her.

Sango had looked in that direction at which Hanakou had talked about the General. "Yeah, its rare to see someone very skilled with a spear." she said. The some of the Mongolian soldiers tried to attack InuYasha but he had already attacked them, slaughtered them viciously with not hesitation whatsoever and still was he covered in blood.

"I want him in my army." said Naraku, but InuYasha merely glared at him and walked away. Kikyo had walked over to the deteriorating corpse.

"I can set up a funeral," she said, hoping that would calm the silver-haired man down and she felt sad that he was still clinging onto a three day old man. InuYasha gave her a happy expression and he felt forever in debt to the priestess. The princess had smiled before closing the small window.

"If you are going to Korea, may I insist I be a helpful guide in your journey?" Kikyo asked, as Bankotsu nodded.

"We would need someone like you, Lady Kikyo."

- - - - -

When they had walked away from the burial site of Myoga, the Mongolians had left and it was nighttime so the air was much cooler. The General had stared into the fire as all the soldiers had surrounded it.

"We need to save the princess." he blurted out, Sesshomaru gave him a apathetic stare.

Miroku stared at him, "Why?" he asked.

"Because she is the Ming Emperor's daughter. That is why. They didn't let us into the castle because they believed we were suspects." he yawned, before heading off into the more far off corner. "We'll attack them tomorrow."

- - - - -

They had been walking up a hill, trying to follow the path the Mongolians had taken but to no avail they did not find them.

"This is a waste of time, the princess is none of our concern." said Koga, who snarled a bit.

Sesshomaru spoke nonchalantly, "Fool. We are already lost our honor by failing the mission. If we get back to the princess the Emperor will be in debt to us and thus, we gain honor and probably a peace treaty of Korea and China. So, dare to speak out of ignorance to be left dumbfound again?"

"Hmph." Koga had folded his arms, he was beyond angry. '_He thinks he's the best since he is an experienced army General and found along with Bankotsu's father, he may of been in wars but I bet I can take him down if I really wanted to._' he thought.

"There." pointed Miroku, as they saw the crowd of Mongolians. Miroku had took an arrow out of his quiver and placed it on his bow, neatly aiming it toward General Naraku. He squinted his left eye before letting go of the arrow which caused an uproar.

'_I'll save you, princess.'_ thought Bankotsu.

* * *

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


End file.
